


to the hip hop

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cameras, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Filthy, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Pet Play, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Liam runs a soft core porn site, that’s it.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	to the hip hop

“Could you look over your shoulder for me? Yeah, like that. Damn that’s sexy.” 

  
  
  


His name is Louis and he’s got a fat ass and thick thighs, looking like a proper little slut in bunny ears and a tail attached to his panties. He’s sitting on his knees on the bed with them splayed, leaning on his hands for added balance as he bounces and twerks his cute arse for Liam’s camera. 

  
  
  


Some boys come in here, looking for the money, but not really sure of how to go about being in front of a camera. Louis, though, Louis is bloody born for it. All big eyes and cheeky smiles, jaw hanging open while he sticks his tongue out obscenely like he’s just begging for someone to stick their cock in his mouth. 

  
  
  
  


Someone like Liam. 

  
  
  
  


It isn’t always that he fucks his clients; the website is just strictly dedicated to photographing and taping twinks being flirty and naughty and occasionally masturbating. Nothing too hardcore, but with a fair share of kinks. It’s meant to inspire pleasure, not directly give it. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, you’re a sexy bunny aren’t you, Louis?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Biting his bottom lip, Louis blinks slowly, giving Liam the most sultry eyes and looking like absolute sin. Yeah, Liam is most likely going to fuck him. He doesn’t like to outright come onto his clients, that could give him a bad rep and put him in lots of trouble, but Louis is giving out all the right signals. 

  
  
  


“Uh huh,” he replies, nodding eagerly, rocking his hips back and forth, humping the mattress. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh fuck yeah,” Liam swears, grip tightening on his camera, “bounce for the camera, little bunny. That’s so cute, that looks so good. How does it feel?” 

  
  
  


“ _ Mm!  _ So good, it’s making me feel really good, Liam,” Louis cries, grinding faster, tossing his head back and whimpering. 

  
  
  


Liam’s cock his rock hard - he has a feeling they’re going to have to scrap this video for the site. Or maybe send it in to an actual porn site. The boys ass is like a piece of art; plump and pert and perfect. Just made for Liam to get his hands and mouth on, his dick in. 

  
  
  
  


“Such a horny bunny,” Liam scolds playfully, taking a few closer steps, “gonna make yourself come, hm? Gonna have a nice little orgasm? Squirt all over yourself?” 

  
  
  
  


Louis is near frantic now, dropping down onto his forearms for more leverage as he rubs his little cock against the sheets, moaning happily. 

  
  
  
  


“Wanna - are you hard?” He pants desperately, giving Liam a pout. “I’d really like you to fuck me.” 

  
  
  
  


And that’s all the permission Liam needs. 

  
  
  


Hastily, Liam sets the camera on the nightstand nearby, so that it can get a visual of the whole bed. Smirking, he grabs at his dick through his trousers, thumb rubbing the head. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah? Want me to fuck that sweet bunny cunt?” 

  
  
  


Crying out, Louis slows his movement to a slow, filthy grind that has Liam’s balls aching in sympathy. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, yeah fuck it, fuck it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be longer, but then I lost it. Seemed finished enough to share.


End file.
